


'Merry' Christmas

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>> „Tja, und ich habe für euch alle ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefunden. Oder Geburtstagsgeschenk“ Er sah zu Chopper, wobei das kleine Rentier strahlende Augen bekam. „Aber für einen unserer Nakama fehlt mir etwas. Einen Nakama, den wir vor langer Zeit zurücklassen mussten.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Weihnachten 2010 entstanden...

Der Wind war rau, die See von einem tiefen Blau, durchzogen von schäumenden Wellen, der Himmel schimmerte in sanften Pastelltönen, weil die blutrote Sonne gerade am Horizont verschwand. Alles war so, wie es sein sollte und doch hatte der schwarzhaarige Mann, der in diesem Moment in der kalten Winterluft am Bug des stattlichen Piratenschiffes stand, etwas zu beanstanden.   
Es geschah nicht oft, dass man Monkey D. Ruffy so nachdenklich sah, obwohl sein Wesen über die Jahre hinweg ein wenig an Bedachtsamkeit gewonnen hatte. Trotzdem fand seine Navigatorin das ganze höchst merkwürdig und gesellte sich zum Vize des Schiffes, der seinen Kapitän aus einigem Abstand beobachtete.   
"Was glaubst du ist los mit ihm?", fragte Nami und sah Zorro an, der stirnrunzelnd an ihr vorbei schaute und die Rothaarige nur für einen kurzen Moment mit seinem Blick streifte. "Gedanken lesen fällt nicht unter meine Aufgabenbereiche, tut mir leid... Es ist bald Weihnachten, vielleicht vermisst er die Feuerfaust oder sowas" Der Schwertkämpfer zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich dann um, um in Richtung Mast davon zu gehen. Nami sah ihm hinterher und kam nicht umhin, den Kopf zu schütteln und gleichzeitig leicht zu lächeln. Zorro tat immer so, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht kümmern, wie es in seinem Kapitän aussah, doch Nami wusste ganz genau, dass er sich Gedanken machte. Jedes Crewmitglied war auf Ruffy gepolt, selbst wenn sie es selbst nicht einmal mitbekamen. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Ruffy sich eine große Flotte aufgebaut und ständig neue Verbündete und Crewmitglieder gefunden, doch der eiserne Kern der Bande waren noch immer die neun Mitglieder, die gemeinsam das große Abenteuer des kompletten Befahrens der Grand Line erlebt hatten. Sie alle würden auf der Stelle alles aufgeben, wenn Ruffy es sagte - und wenn es ihr Leben wäre. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen ging tiefer als alles, was bisher jemals dagewesen war, sie wussten praktisch alles voneinander. Und gerade deswegen waren sie nun so besorgt, denn es war absolut untypisch für Ruffy, seine Gedanken nicht mit ihnen zu teilen.  
„Ich kann ihn fragen, wenn ihr es nicht machen wollt“ Nami und Zorro zuckten zusammen, denn keiner von ihnen hatte Lysop näher kommen hören. „Du?“, schnaubte Zorro ungläubig, nachdem er sich von dem kurzen Schreck erholt hatte. „Ja, ich“, bekräftigte Lysop mit Stolz in der Stimme und wollte sich umwenden, um seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne und seufzte theatralisch auf. „Oh, ich glaube Robin war schneller als ich“, sagte er – wobei nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Bedauern in seinem Ton zu bemerken war – und schaute über die Schulter zu Zorro und Nami, die auf seine Worte hin ihre Blicke erneut zum Bug wandern ließen, wo sich tatsächlich gerade die schwarzhaarige Archäologin zu Ruffy gesellt hatte. Auf die gegebene Entfernung konnte aber keiner der drei Beobachter ein Wort von dem, was gesprochen wurde, verstehen – weswegen sie nach einem stummen Blickwechsel einvernehmlich entschieden, sich näher heran zu pirschen.  
Ihr, eigentlich reichlich kindisches – wenn man es mal genauer betrachtete – Vorhaben wurde jedoch in letzter Sekunde von Brook vereitelt. Sie waren bis auf wenige Meter an ihre beiden Nakama heran gekommen, als der afrotragende Geiger sie von hinten überfiel. „Yohoho, was tut ihr hier so scheinheilig, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?“, fragte er in einem nervtötenden, aber nichtsdestotrotz ziemlich erschreckenden – wenn er denn so plötzlich kam, wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt – Singsang, und lugte über Namis Schulter, die panisch aufquietschte. „Verdammt, Brook!“, jammerte Lysop sofort los und wollte ihrem Schiffsmusikanten, der in der eindrucksvollen Form eines Skeletts auftrat, bedeuten leise zu sein – doch es war schon zu spät; Robin und Ruffy hatten sich, neugierig, wer die abendliche Ruhe des Schiffes störte, zu ihnen umgewandt.  
„Was schleicht ihr da so herum?“, fragte Ruffy, auf dessen Gesicht sofort ein Grinsen erschien, von dem man nicht genau wissen konnte, ob es nun gespielt oder ehrlich war. Nami und Zorro seufzten synchron, während Lysop versuchte, sich hinter Brook zu verstecken – wobei dieses Vorhaben nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt wurde. „Wir wollen wissen, warum du so... nachdenklich und irgendwie niedergeschlagen wirkst“, rückte Nami schließlich mit der Wahrheit heraus. Wozu sollte sie sich auch eine Ausrede ausdenken? Sie alle machten sich Sorgen und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, würden sie ja eine Antwort bekommen, wenn sie das Thema direkt ansprachen.  
Lysop traute sich nun auch wieder hinter Brook hervor und nickte bestätigend. Zorro fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah so aus, als wüsste er nicht wirklich was er sagen wollte, rang sich dann aber ebenfalls zu einer Bemerkung durch. „Hör mal, Ruffy... Wenn du irgendein Problem hast oder so, dann kannst du mit uns reden“ Diese Worte ließen Chopper, der gerade mit Sanji aus dem Innenraum der Thousand Sunny kam, aufhören. „Wer hat Probleme?“, fragte er und kam eilig näher, gesellte sich dabei zu Robin. Sie alle – bis auf Robin, die offenbar schon wusste, worum es ging – sahen erwartungsvoll zu Ruffy, der leise lachte.  
„Wenn ihr schon einmal fast alle hier seid, kann ich die Gelegenheit auch nutzen“, sagte er und sah zu Sanji, der langsam näher kam. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Franky zu holen?“ Der Blonde wandte sich – anstatt Ruffy eine Antwort zu geben – um und verschwand wieder unter Deck, um den Schiffszimmermann der Bande zu holen, der momentan irgendwo in seinem persönlichen Cola-Maschinenraum zu Gange war, um eines der neuen Mitglieder der Mannschaft einzuarbeiten.

Etwas mehr als fünf Minuten später kehrte der Koch mit Franky zurück. Nun standen sie alle um ihren Kapitän herum und Nami fühlte sich, als würde er gleich eine weltbewegende Ansage machen, die über das Schicksal der Crew entscheiden könnte. Dieses Gefühl bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut auf den Armen, die sie eilig vor der Brust verschränkte. Ruffy wollte sie nur in seine Gedanken einweihen, kein Grund zur Panik! Vielleicht hatte er ja einen ganz schlichten, einfachen Grund um niedergeschlagen zu sein. Nur, weil er die ganze, ursprüngliche Bande zusammentrommelte, hieß das ja noch nicht, dass er ihnen gleich sagen würde, dass er an einer unheilbaren Krankheit litt, oder soetwas.  
Man sah, wie Ruffy tief Luft holte, als müsste er sich auf das, was er jetzt sagen würde, erst vorbereiten und sofort war die Sorge, die Nami gerade gekonnt verdrängt hatte, wieder da und kroch ihr den Rücken hinauf. Was konnte nur so schwer für ihn sein, dass er es ihnen allen sagen musste? „Ihr... wisst doch, dass bald Weihnachten ist“, begann er und Nami blinzelte irritiert. Weihnachten? Was hatten Ruffys Probleme denn bitte mit Weihnachten zu tun? Außerdem war doch heute erst der 3. Dezember!  
Von Chopper, Lysop und Brook kam ein synchrones „Ja“, während die restlichen Anwesenden nur abwartend dastanden. Ruffy schien einen Moment überlegen zu müssen, dann fuhr er fort „Irgendwie sind wir jetzt schon so lange eine Crew, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, wie es war, als ich euch noch nicht hatte. Wir sind zusammen durch Höhen und Tiefen gegangen und haben gemeinsam jeden noch so starken Feind bezwungen. Ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass ihr diejenigen seid, die ich am meisten liebe. Meine Nakama.“ Er lächelte erneut und legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Tja, und ich habe für euch alle ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefunden. Oder Geburtstagsgeschenk“ Er sah zu Chopper, wobei das kleine Rentier strahlende Augen bekam. „Aber für einen unserer Nakama fehlt mir etwas. Einen Nakama, den wir vor langer Zeit zurücklassen mussten.“  
„Vivi?“, fragte Chopper, doch Nami schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Nein, Vivi hatten sie erst vor einigen Monaten besucht und im Januar stand ein weiterer Trip nach Alabasta an, wenn Vivi ihr zweites Kind bekommen würde. Sie hatte bereits einen bildhübschen, fünfjährigen Sohn, der die dunkelblonden Haare seines Vaters geerbt hatte. Die Frau, die seit drei Jahren – seit dem Abtritt ihres Vaters – die Königin von Alabasta war, konnte nicht der Nakama sein, auf den Ruffy sich bezog. Dieser verneinte die Frage des Schiffsarztes auch direkt. „Nein, es geht um jemand anderen“ „Kannst du nicht einfach Klartext reden?“, verlangte Sanji, dessen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen nervöser Ungeduld und amüsierter Genervtheit schwankte. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.  
Lysop dagegen schien plötzlich einen Einfall zu haben – wenn man das nach seinem Fingerschnippen so schlussfolgern konnte, war ihm zumindest ein Licht aufgegangen. „Die Merry!“, rief er aus und Ruffy strahlte ihn an. „Genau. Die Going Merry“, bestätigte er und nun war Nami auf einmal alles klar. Zorro allerdings nicht, wie er einmal mehr eindrucksvoll bewies. „Ja, und was ist mit der alten Karavelle?“, wollte er wissen und Nami verpasste dem Schwertkämpfer eine absolut gerechtfertigte Kopfnuss. „Sie gehört nach wie vor zu unserer Bande, obwohl sie jetzt schon seit fast 15 Jahren auf dem Grund des Meeres ruht!“, fauchte sie und Ruffy nickte, während Zorro sich den moosgrünen Kopf rieb und etwas von „Zicke“ murmelte. „Ja, und sie hat es verdient, dass wir ihr zu Weihnachten einen Besuch abstatten. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir das anstellen sollten.“, meinte Ruffy. „Ich persönlich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wo genau die Stelle war, an der wir sie verbrannt haben“  
Bei der Erwähnung der Verbrennung der Merry zuckte Lysop leicht zusammen, ansonsten zeigte der Rest der Mannschaft keine direkte Reaktion, außer ernsten Mienen. Robin dagegen, die diesen Teil der Geschichte schon kannte, stand mit einem leichten Lächeln daneben, als könnte sie die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihres Kapitäns nicht begreifen. „Nun, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es doch nicht seine Art ist, diese Idee einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen“, meinte sie. „Ja, das kennen wir anders von dir, Ruffy!“, rief Chopper dazwischen und Brook lachte. Nami verdrehte die Augen. „Lasst sie ausreden“, wies sie die beiden Störenfriede an und sah zu Robin. „Und, dass unsere überragende Navigatorin sicher einen Weg finden würde, uns zurück zu dem Ort zu führen, wo wir die Merry zurück gelassen haben.“  
„Wir sind es ihr schuldig!“, rief Lysop und erntete Nicken von Chopper, Ruffy und Franky. Nami legte leicht den Kopf schief und überlegte einen Moment. „Robin hat Recht, Ruffy“, sagte sie dann. „Die Merry gehört zu unserer Crew, egal wie man es dreht und wendet. Und wir alle waren, wenn man jetzt mal von dir absieht, Brook, dabei, als wir von ihr Abschied nehmen mussten. Wir werden die Stelle finden, vertraut mir. Und wir haben verdammt noch mal immer noch 21 Tage Zeit!“

Die Stimmung an Bord änderte sich schlagartig. Sie alle verloren ihre steife Haltung es schien, als wären sie alle geladen mit Spannung, fertig aufzubrechen und sich in ein neues Abenteuer zu stürzen – auch wenn es nur die Suche nach dem Bestattungsort der Going Merry war. Es war in den vergangenen fünfzehn Jahre nicht gerade ruhig um die Strohhutbande geworden, doch in letzter Zeit waren sie eher mit der Sicherung ihres Territoriums und dem Pflegen ihrer Verbindungen und Freundschaften beschäftigt gewesen, als sich in großartige Kämpfe mit der Weltregierung zu werfen – die im Übrigen ihre Haltung gegenüber Piraten, mochten sie noch so gute Absichten haben und nicht die ewige Idiotie des inzwischen zu zweifelhaftem Ruhm gekommenen Captain Buggy besitzen, nicht im Geringsten geändert hatte.  
„Was haltet ihr davon?“, fragte Ruffy noch einmal und Lysop, der in diesem Moment so aussah, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, konnte einfach nicht an sich halten und musste seinen Kapitän umarmen, was wohl eine eindeutige Zustimmung zu diesem Vorhaben signalisieren sollte. „Du wirst ja nicht mehr glücklich, bevor wir das nicht gemacht haben“, erklärte Zorro und Nami glaubte die Andeutung eines Grinsens in den Zügen des Grünhaarigen erkennen zu können. „Klingt nach etwas, das nur wir machen würden“, fügte Sanji hinzu und erntete ein Lachen von Franky. „Du bist verrückt, Ruffy. Aber das wussten wir ja schon.“  
Nami lächelte, wandte ihren Blick aus Gewohnheit zum Logport an ihrem Handgelenk, der inzwischen kaum noch eine Funktion mehr hatte und als Zierdegegenstand diente, den es ihr widerstrebte, von ihrem Arm zu entfernen. Der Logport gehörte zu ihren Reisen wie die Flagge, die oben auf dem Mast flatterte. Doch die wahre Essenz ihrer navigatorischen Künste ruhte in der Kajüte und bedeckte die gesamte Wand. Sie hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren geschafft, eine fast vollständige Karte der Welt zu zeichnen, auf der nur noch einige kleine Flecken weiß erschienen. Besonders gut kannte sie die Grand Line, die die Strohhutbande nun schon unzählige Male auf verschiedenen Routen bereist hatte. Und das East Blue, in dem alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte.   
Zur direkten Orientierung auf der Grand Line dienten ihr nun zwei Eternal Ports, einer von Alabasta, den Vivi ihnen bei ihrem ersten Besuch, nach dem sie aus der Neuen Welt zurückgekehrt waren, geschenkt hatte, sowie einer von Unicon, der Teil des One Piece gewesen war. Damit konnte sie die Richtung bestimmen, die sie von ihrer momentanen Position aus einschlagen mussten, um auf den richtigen Kurs zu ihrem Wunschort zu kommen. Eine Tätigkeit, an die sich die Rothaarige zuerst hatte gewöhnen müssen, die ihr inzwischen aber in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.  
Daher brauchte sie jetzt nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte und einen der beiden Ports – hier benutzte sie den von Alabasta, da das Wüstenreich einfach näher an Water 7 lag als Unicon – werfen und konnte dann erneut hinaus aufs Deck treten, um Franky, der am Steuer stand, den Kurs zuzurufen. Hart Backbord, fürs erste. Auf Himmelsrichtungen war auf der Grand Line ebenso wenig Verlass wie auf Kompasse. Die Reise zu dem Punkt, wo sie die Merry hatten gehen lassen müssen würde in etwa zweieinhalb Wochen dauern – bei guten Wetterverhältnissen. Aber Nami war einfach mal optimistisch. Denn wenn sich die Mugiwara Kaizokudan etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, wurde dieser Plan durchgeführt, entgegen aller Widrigkeiten und Kontraargumente. Das war der Grund, wieso so viele Piraten Allianzen mit ihrer Bande schließen wollten – der Glaube der Strohhüte an ihre Vorhaben war unerschütterlich.  
So stand nun Ruffy immer noch am Bug der Thousand Sunny und sah mit einem weitaus fröhlicheren Gesicht dem Kurs entgegen, den sie nun eingeschlagen hatten. Erneut beobachteten seine Freunde ihn aus einiger Entfernung und konnten sagen, dass dieses unter 18 Augen geführte Gespräch ihm all das wiedergegeben hatte, was sie in den letzten Tagen bei ihm vermisst hatten. Das war es, was sie auszeichnete, fand Nami. Die Art, wie sie sich gegenseitig unterstützten und wie sie immer gemeinsam eine Lösung fanden – ohne dabei jemals ihre ganz persönlichen Eigenarten zu verlieren.

Obwohl sich langsam Dunkelheit über die Grand Line gelegt hatte, wollte sich auf dem Flaggschiff der Strohhutpiraten keine nächtliche Ruhe einstellen. Selbst die Mitglieder der Crew, die nach Brook dazu gekommen waren und – das Skelett eingeschlossen – die Aufregung um das ehemalige Schiff der ursprünglichen Crew nicht so recht nachvollziehen konnten, waren gespannt, wo die Reise sie hinführen würde und brannten nur so vor Unternehmungslust. Daher war die Luft über dem Deck der Sunny von einem leisen Summen erfüllt, dass die vielschichtigen Unterhaltungen der Mannschaft wieder spiegelten. Einige der neueren Mitglieder hatten die Stadt des Wassers, Water 7, noch nie gesehen und waren dementsprechend gespannt darauf, ob ihr Kapitän dort einen kurzen Zwischenstop einlegen würde.  
Mittendrin befand sich Lysop, der großspurig von ihren Erlebnissen von vor 15 Jahren erzählte, sowie Sanji, der den Lügenbold korrigierte, wenn er es mit seiner Schwindelei ein wenig zu weit trieb – denn obwohl sie einige Fehler in ihren Verhaltenweisen hatten ausmerzen können, die markantesten Markenzeichen waren doch geblieben. Und noch immer fielen Leute auf Lysops Lügen herein, egal wie lange sie der Crew bereits angehörten – Paradebeispiel dafür war Chopper, der sich unter den Zuhörern befand und dem Kanonier jedes Wort abnahm, obwohl er selbst mit in Water 7 gewesen war.   
Nami beobachtete das Ganze aus einiger Entfernung, sie saß an den Mast gelehnt da, Zorro, der eingedöst war, zu ihrer Rechten, Robin, die dem Geschehen schmunzelnd ebenfalls folgte, zu ihrer Linken. Das waren die Abende, die sie am liebsten mochte. Sie musste nicht einmal selbst mit in die Unterhaltung integriert sein, es reichte ihr, dem bunten Treiben an Deck zuzusehen und bei sich zu denken, wie viel Glück sie doch hatte, zu dieser Bande gehören zu dürfen. Zu den verrücktesten, erfolgreichsten, berüchtigsten Piraten mit dem höchsten Gesamtkopfgeld, das die Grand Line je gesehen hatte.  
„Das mit der Merry war eine gute Idee von Ruffy, nicht?“, fragte Robin plötzlich und Nami nickte leicht, während sie immer noch zu der Gruppe sah, dies ich um Lysop versammelt hatte. „Ja... und es war mal wieder einer dieser Einfälle, von dem man nicht erwarten würde, dass er von Ruffy kommt, der aber trotzdem nur in seinem Gehirn entstehen kann.“ Die Archäologin lachte leise. „Du kannst ihn immer noch am treffendsten analysieren.“, meinte sie und Nami schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, diesen Schluss hättest auch du ziehen können – hast du wahrscheinlich sogar“, lächelte die Rothaarige, was mit einem einfachen Nicken von Robin bestätigt wurde.  
„Irgendwie freue ich mich auch darauf... obwohl wir nicht mal etwas sehen werden. Aber einfach das Gefühl, dass wir einen alten Freund besuchen“, murmelte Nami. Es würde wahrscheinlich ähnlich werden, wie der Besuch des Grabs von jemandem, der einem nahe gestanden hatte. Doch trotzdem freute sich Nami darauf. Weihnachten an Deck der Sunny, zusammen mit der besten Crew der Welt, über dem Bestattungsort des Schiffes, auf dem alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Gab es eine bessere Vorstellung? Es war wie ein Familientreffen für Nami... Denn ihre Nakama waren ihre Familie, die sie genauso sehr liebte, wie die Menschen, die sie in Kokos zurück gelassen hatte und die von dort ihren Werdegang als piratenfeindlichste Piratin überhaupt beobachtet hatten.  
„Mhm, mal nebenbei“, unterbrach Robin den Gedankengang der Navigatorin. „Was glaubst du will Ruffy uns zu Weihnachten schenken?“ Verwirrt sah Nami zu ihrer langjährigen, besten Freundin und schnaubte leise. „Wahrscheinlich etwas, das wir uns im Traum nicht ausmalen können. Etwas, das genauso verrückt ist, wie er. Mit anderen Worten: Ich habe keine Ahnung.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Da ist Water 7!“, rief Lysop, der schon seit Stunden in der Takelage der Sunny herumhampelte, um einen ersten Blick auf die Stadt zu erhaschen, die sie seit Jahren nicht mehr besucht hatten. Nami gesellte sich zu Robin und Sanji, die an der Reling standen und der langsam größer werdenden Silhouette der eindrucksvollen Stadt, die inzwischen das wohl größte Schiff der Welt darstellte – noch vor der Thriller Bark. Die Stadt des Wassers hatte die Geisterinsel vor fast neun Jahren als Rekordhalter abgelöst, nachdem Eisberg seine Entwürfe, die Insel schwimmen zu lassen, in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Damit war der Verfall der Stadt aufgehalten worden und die Galeera-Company hatte eine weitere, große Errungenschaft zu verbuchen.  
Als sie nun so einträchtig an der Reling standen – Lysop war inzwischen auch von seinem wenig bequemen Aussichtspunkt heruntergeklettert – musste Nami doch schlucken. Obwohl sie seit den Geschehnissen nach Enies Lobby noch drei Mal hier gewesen waren, kamen doch jedes Mal die Erinnerungen wieder hoch – gute so wie schlechte. Aber das ging ihr an anderen Orten, die sie bereits besucht hatten, und die sie nach Jahren wieder ansteuerten, nicht anders. Das Gute an diesen Augenblicken war, dass eindeutig die guten Erinnerungen überwogen. In diesen Momenten wurde sie von einer Welle von Zuneigung überflutet. Und es erfüllte sie mit Stolz, ein Gründungsmitglied dieser Crew sein zu können.  
„Ist doch immer wieder schön, wenn man eine bekannte Insel am Horizont auftauchen sieht“, freute sich Robin. „Ja, solange keine Marines da sind“, stimmte Zorro ihr zu, der über die Rasenfläche herüber geschlendert kam, und sich neben den anderen Vieren an die Reling lehnte. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Eisberg es zulassen würde, dass die Weltregierung aus seiner schönen Stadt eine Marinehochburg macht“, sagte Sanji, während er sich eine Zigarette ansteckte. „Außerdem“, setzte er mit einem leicht verschlagenen Grinsen dazu, „haben diese Schiffszimmermänner viel zu viel Spaß daran, Piratenschiffe zu bauen und zu reparieren, als dass sie sich das versauen lassen würden“ „Wo der Kochlöffel Recht hat, hat er Recht“, meinte Zorro nur, doch man hörte ihm deutlich an, dass er es nicht so böse meinte, wie es klang. Die kleinen Streitereien und Sticheleien waren für beide nur noch ein bloßer Zeitvertreib, in Wahrheit hatten sie sich schon seit langem gegenseitig vollkommen akzeptiert. Meinungsverschiedenheiten gab es allerdings immer mal wieder.  
„Glaubt ihr, sie werden sich freuen, dass wir mal wieder da sind?“, fragte Chopper, der gerade vom Steuer her, an dem Franky mal wieder stand, angetappst kam. „Natürlich!“, rief der Cyborg ihm hinterher. „Und wenn nicht, dann mach ich Eisberg höchstpersönlich Beine“ Robin lachte aufgrund dieser Bemerkung leise, während Nami nur den Kopf schüttelte und ihren Blick wieder auf die näher kommende Insel richtete. Erstaunlich, wie wenig sich das Bild der Stadt verändert hatte, obwohl sie nun schon seit langer Zeit keine richtige Insel mehr war, sondern ein Schiff. Und in nicht mal zwanzig Minuten würden sie wieder den Boden unter den Füßen haben, auf dem sich mehrere Male das Schicksal ihrer Crew gedreht und gewendet hatte. Nami warf einen Blick zu Lysop, der sich an die Reling klammerte und mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Unsicherheit zu Water 7 hinüber sah. Lächelnd wandte sich die Rothaarige ab und entfernte sich langsam über die Rasenfläche, um Ruffy bescheid zu sagen, dass sie demnächst anlegen würden.

Wie von Franky vorausgesagt freute sich Eisberg – der immer noch Bürgermeister der Stadt und Leiter der Galeera war – wirklich die Strohhutbande zu sehen, vorallem, da der Besuch nicht vorher angekündigt worden war. Natürlich hätten sie die Möglichkeit gehabt, Frankys Jugendfreund per Teleschnecke zu informieren, aber mehr als alles andere liebte Ruffy Überraschungen und war damit leider an Bord nicht alleine, weswegen sich die Minderheit, die dagegen gewesen war, schlussendlich einfach gefügt und gehofft hatte, dass sie bei ihrem Eintreffen in Water 7 mit offenen Armen empfangen werden würden.  
Nebenbei hatte Nami auch darauf geachtet, dass Ruffy nicht einfach ihre ganze Flotte mitschleppte. Daher waren sie nur mit zwei Schiffen gesegelt und der Teil der Mannschaft, der keinen richtigen Bezug zu ihrem Vorhaben hatte, durfte sich nun frei in Water 7 vergnügen, während die ursprünglichen neun Crewmitglieder – Brook hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mit zu kommen, obwohl er nie auf der Going Merry gewesen war – sich mit Eisberg unterhielten. Dieser fragte gar nicht erst nach dem Grund ihres Besuchs – Ruffy würde innerhalb der nächsten Minuten sowieso voller Eifer erzählen, weswegen sie hier waren – sondern erzählte ihnen lieber von dem, was sich zugetragen hatte, seitdem sie das letzte Mal in der Stadt gewesen waren. Eisberg redete sich fast den Mund fusselig – was laut Franky sonst gar nicht so sein Ding war – und erzählte, dass er schon wieder eine neue Sekretärin hatte suchen müssen, die Galeera-Company im Sommer neue Auszubildende eingestellt hatten, dies ich bisher nicht so schlecht machten, und, dass momentan ein Piratenschiff für eine junge Crew in Arbeit war, deren alter Schoner bei einem Kampf mit der Marine irreparabel beschädigt worden war. Außerdem war vor ein paar Monaten eine noch modernere Version des Seezuges auf die Gleise gesetzt worden und Chimney hatte Oma Kokolos Job übernommen. Während Eisberg redete wurde Ruffy zusehends hibbeliger auf seinem Stuhl und Nami, Zorro und Robin, denen das auffiel, waren gleichermaßen genervt und amüsiert. Es waren fünfzehn Jahre vergangen, seitdem sie ihre gemeinsame Reise angetreten hatten und trotzdem änderten sich manche Dinge einfach nie.  
Schließlich war der Bürgermeister jedoch fertig mit seinem umfassenden Bericht und Ruffy konnte endlich mit der großen Nachricht herausplatzen. „Wir wollen die Merry besuchen!“, sagte er unvermittelt und Robin kicherte leise, als sie das begeisterte Gesicht ihres Kapitäns musterte. Auch Nami konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Eisberg dagegen sah mehr verwirrt als fröhlich aus. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte er und sah hilfesuchend zu Franky, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und mit den Schultern zuckte, was in der Kombination ein wenig seltsam aussah. „So wie er es gesagt hat. Ich habe gar nicht erst versucht es ihm auszureden – ganz ehrlich, ich finde die Idee auch gut“, meinte er nur. „Er will die Stelle besuchen, an der wir die Going Merry verbrannt haben, weil Weihnachten ist.“ „Ja!“, stimmte Lysop sofort zu. „Der Geist der Merry mag zwar in der Sunny weiterleben und wir haben mit der Sunny noch größere Abenteuer erlebt. Aber auf der Merry hat alles angefangen und es war einfach...“ Er schien keine richtigen Worte zu finden, sodass Robin den Satz einfach für ihn beendet. „Angebracht?“ Sie lächelte den Kanonier sanft an und dieser nickte eilig. „Genau, danke“  
„Hmm...“ Eisberg fasste sich ans Kinn und schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Wenn ihr das so seht... Nun, es ist sehr selten, aber natürlich, von euch würde man nichts anderes erwarten. Auch wenn es nach fünfzehn Jahren ein wenig plötzlich kommt.“ „Das liegt an dem spontanen Gehirn unseres Kapitäns“, meinte Sanji nur. „Wir waren zwar nicht ganz sicher, ob wir die Stelle wieder finden würden, aber dann hat Robin gesagt, dass wir das auf jeden Fall hinkriegen“, fügte Chopper – ein wenig unzusammenhängend mit Sanjis Aussage – hinzu. Von Zorro war ein schweres Seufzen zu hören, so als müsste er sich dazu durchringen etwas zu sagen. „Es mag zwar ein wenig bescheuert klingen, aber vielleicht... werden wir es ja einfach wissen?“, überlegte er und Lysop neben ihm schien das ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen, jedenfalls ließ sein Nicken darauf schließen. „Ich verkneife mir meinen Kommentar“, murmelte Sanji, bekam dafür von Nami allerdings keine Kopfnuss, sondern nur ein leichtes Anstoßen mit dem Ellbogen. Diese beiden würden sich nie vollkommen ändern, obwohl sie inzwischen weit weniger stritten als noch zu Anfang ihrer Reise. Jeder an Bord hatte sich auf die anderen abgestimmt, was zu einer unauflösbaren Einheit geführt hatte. „Wir schaffen das schon!“, sagte Ruffy, vollkommen davon überzeugt und Chopper hüpfte bestätigend neben ihm auf und ab. „Jawohl!“  
„Also wollt ihr morgen einen Fleck auf dem Meer suchen, zu dem ihr keinerlei Anhaltspunkte habt?“, fragte Eisberg noch einmal nach und Ruffy nickte. „Du hast es erfasst“ Nami fand zwar, dass Eisberg nicht vollkommen überzeugt aussah, aber das würde ihre Nakama nun auch nicht mehr davon abhalten, das Unmögliche zu versuchen – oft genug waren sie damit ja schon durchgekommen. „Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt“, lächelte Eisberg. „Die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, dass man euch sowieso in nichts reinreden kann. Oder hat sich daran inzwischen etwas geändert?“ Lysop, Franky und Sanji schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. Nein, reinreden ließen sie sich sicherlich nicht. Dafür waren sie zu stolz und vorallem hatten sie einen viel zu dickköpfigen Kapitän. Nami lächelte leicht. Das bedeutete ja nicht, dass sie mit einem Lachen ins Verderben rannten – obwohl man Ruffy das wahrscheinlich zutrauen würde. Doch mit gutem Teamwork und einer gehörigen Portion Glück waren sie immer noch am Leben und bereit, sich Hals über Kopf in neue Abenteuer zu stürzen.  
Eisberg stand auf und ging zum Fenster, sah hinaus auf die geschäftigen Wasserstraßen von Water 7 und drehte sich dann wieder zu den neun Personen um, die in seinem großzügigen Büro herumsaßen beziehungsweise standen. „Ich nehme an, dass ihr über Nacht auf der Thousand Sunny bleibt und nicht unsere Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nehmen wollt?“ Ruffy lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wollen nicht zur Last fallen – außerdem ist die Sunny unser Zuhause!“, meinte er abwinkend. Brook, der sich bisher höflich aus der Unterhaltung zurückgehalten und nur hin und wieder an seinem Tee genippt hatte, nickte. „Yohoho, ja, das kann niemand bestreiten“ Auf irgendeine Weise reizte dies die Anderen zum Lachen, obwohl an der Aussage generell nichts lustiges gewesen war – doch sie bildete einfach so einen wunderbar runden Abschluss für das Gespräch. Daher verabschiedeten sich die Strohhutpiraten auch für den heutigen Tag von Water Sevens Bürgermeister und fragten ihn am Ende noch einmal, ob er am nächsten Morgen mitkommen wolle, um zusammen mit ihnen die Stelle zu suchen, wo sie die Going Merry verbrannt hatten. Allerdings lehnte er höflich ab, mit der Begründung, dies sei ihre Sache und im Übrigen hätte er morgen einen wichtigen Termin mit einem Kunden der Werft. Er wünschte ihnen noch viel Glück für ihr vorhaben, bevor Ruffy und seine Nakama zur Thousand Sunny zurückkehrten.

Der nächste Morgen begann kalt und klar – auch wenn Nami prophezeite, dass es sich sicherlich im Laufe des Vormittags zuziehen würde. Sie setzten schon früh die Segel und hielten Kurs auf Enies Lobby. Natürlich wollten sie nicht ganz zur Justizinsel fahren – deren Ruinen im Übrigen immer noch da waren. Sie waren erhalten worden als Relikt und als Mahnung, niemals eine Piratenbande zu unterschätzen, egal wie schwach sie scheinen mochte. Natürlich waren einige Gebäude neu errichtet worden, um weiterhin Gericht über Verbrecher, Freibeuter und solche, die es der Meinung der Weltregierung nach waren, zu halten. Nein, Enies Lobby war ganz sicher nicht das Ziel der Mugiwara Kaizokudan, schließlich wollten sie ausnahmsweise einmal keinen Aufruhr verursachen. Doch irgendwo auf der Route zwischen Water 7 und Enies Lobby musste der Punkt liegen, unter dem die Überreste der Going Merry ruhten.  
Ruffy hatte es sich, ganz wie in den alten Tagen, auf dem Löwenkopf der Sunny gemütlich gemacht. Die Galionsfigur war auf der Going Merry vor langer Zeit sein Stammplatz gewesen und auch auf der Thousand Sunny hatte er sich diese Angewohnheit behalten, selbst, wenn er dort nicht so oft und häufig auf dem Löwenkopf zu sehen war wie seinerseits auf dem Lamm der Merry. Nun jedoch saß er vor der leuchtenden Mähne der von Franky entworfenen Galionsfigur und sah ungeduldig aufs Meer hinaus. Dass ihm dabei nasskalte Gischt ins Gesicht wehte und seinen Mantel durchnässte, störte ihn wenig.  
Nami dagegen stand neben Franky am Steuer und unterhielt sich mit dem Cyborg. Sie beide fanden es bewundernswert, wie viel Herzblut ihr Kapitän in diese Sache steckte, obwohl ihr ehemaliges Schiff – auf dem auch Franky nur ein einziges Mal mitgefahren war – schon vor mehr als einem Jahrzehnt gesunken war. „Wenn Ruffy etwas macht, dann richtig“, sagte Franky gerade, als es einen Ruck tat, der Nami beinahe zu Boden schickte. Chopper, der nicht ganz so viel Glück gehabt hatte, kullerte als Fellkugel über das Deck und prallte gegen die Reling, wo er sich nach einigen Sekunden langsam wieder aufrichtete. Dann jedoch sprintete der Schiffsarzt zum Bug und sprang dort in Panik auf und ab. „Ruffy ist über Bord gegangen!“, heulte er. „Was redest du da?“ Der eben genannte landete souverän auf dem Deck und schaute auf Chopper hinunter. „Glaubst du ich würde einfach so runterfallen? Ach Chopper, 15 Jahre und du musst immer noch eine Menge lernen“ „Musst du sagen...“, murmelte Zorro, der gerade an Nami und Franky vorüber ging. „Was ist passiert?!“, wollte Sanji wissen, der selbige Frage gerade quer über das Deck gebrüllt hatte, da er nur den Kopf aus der Küchentür streckte, wo er sich gerade befand. „Keine Ahnung!“, gab Franky zur Antwort.  
„Die Sunny bewegt sich nicht mehr“, kam es von Robin, die soeben die Treppe von der Rasenfläche hochkam und sich neben Nami stellte. „Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt“, seufzte die Rothaarige und ging zur Reling hinüber, um einen Blick ins Wasser zu werfen – obwohl sie nicht glaubte, dass sich dort der Grund für ihr plötzliches Anhalten verbarg. „Aber wieso?!“ Lysop hatte die Frage gestellt und kam gerade Hals über Kopf zu Nami gehastet. „Das wiederum kann ich dir nicht sagen“, murrte sie unzufrieden und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? „Es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür, dass wir auf ein Riff gelaufen sind, unter dem Schiff ist ansonsten auch nichts, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, und eine Strömung würde uns mitziehen und nicht plötzlich anhalten lassen. Flaute ist auch keine.“ Sie deutete auf die geblähten Segel, die im komischen Kontrast zum völligen Stillstand des Schiffes standen.  
Innerhalb von noch nicht einmal einer Minute hatten sie sich alle um Nami versammelt und verlangten eine Erklärung, die ihnen die Navigatorin nicht geben konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte nur immer wieder zwischen dem Wasser, den Segeln, dem Steuer der Sunny und der Galionsfigur hin und her und in ihrem Kopf schossen die Gedanken mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit durcheinander. Das konnte einfach nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen. Ein Schiff konnte nicht einfach ohne Grund aus voller Fahrt anhalten, vorallem nicht, wenn die Segel nicht eingeholt waren und noch jede Menge Wind darin war. Es war technisch, physikalisch und für jeden ansatzweise rational denkenden Menschen unmöglich zu erklären und trotzdem saßen sie hier mit einem Schiff, dass sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegte.  
„Die Sunny und die Merry!“; rief Lysop plötzlich und Nami, vollkommen von ihren Gedanken absorbiert, schreckte zusammen. „Was soll mit ihnen sein?“, fragte sie, gereizt von der wenig aussagekräftigen Bemerkung des Scharfschützen. „Der Geist der Merry lebt in der Sunny weiter“, sagte er und Nami hätte ihn am liebsten für diese immer noch nicht sonderlich verständliche Erklärung geschlagen. „Ja, wissen wir, und?“ „Vielleicht will uns die Sunny sagen...“ „... dass wir direkt über der Merry sind! Ahhh, Lysop, ich liebe dich!“, freute sich Ruffy und Lysop wich – gespielt geschockt – zurück. „Ich hoffe mal, nicht so sehr, wie ich das jetzt interpretieren könnte“ „Schwachköpfe“, meinte Sanji augenrollend.

Ruffy war während dieser sehr treffenden Aussage von Sanji wieder zur Galionsfigur gelaufen und stand nun mit einem leicht fragenden Gesichtsausdruck davor. „Willst du uns das wirklich sagen, Sunny?“, fragte er. „Sind wir über der Merry? Hast du uns hier her geführt?“ Doch das Schiff gab keine Antwort. Wie denn auch? Bisher hatte nur die Merry in fast schon verzweifelten Situationen zu ihnen gesprochen, wieso sollte gerade jetzt eine Stimme ertönen, wo doch alles in bester Ordnung war?   
Doch Lysop war allein dieses Phänomen des plötzlichen Stillstands Grund genug, fest an seine Behauptung zu glauben – und da zog die ganze Crew mit. Sie hatten so viel erlebt und so viel Übernatürliches am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass sie keine Sekunde daran zweifelten, dass die Sunny sie von allein zu dem Ort, den sie angestrebt hatten, geführt hatte. Nami konnte die Freudentränen in seinen Augen sehen und sie bemerkte, wie auch sie ein gleichermaßen nostalgisches und berauschendes Gefühl bekam. An genau dieser Stelle hatten sie vor fünfzehn Jahren gestanden und Abschied von dem Schiff genommen, auf dem sie ihre Reise über die Weltmeere begonnen hatten. Hier hatten sie gestanden und Tränen der Verzweiflung geweint, während vor ihnen die allesverzehrenden Flammen das Schiff zu sich genommen hatten, das monatelang ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Es war ein Wendepunkt in ihren Abenteuern gewesen und all diese Emotionen schäumten nun in Nami auf.  
Unwillkürlich hatten sich alle neun Bandenmitglieder an der Reling des Bugs aufgestellt und blickten in die klare, nur von leichten Wellen durchbrochene, See unter ihnen. „Merry“, wisperte Chopper, der von Robin hochgehoben worden war. „Kannst du uns hören, Lämmchen?“, schniefte Lysop, dem inzwischen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Es ist Weihnachten!“, rief Brook. „Wir sind gekommen, um dich zu besuchen“, murmelte Sanji. „Ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, wir haben dich vermisst“, sagte Zorro. Franky stand mit verschränkten Armen da, lächelte und für einen Moment dachte Nami, gerade er wisse nicht, was er sagen müsste, bis er doch den Mund öffnete. „Diese Idioten haben viel zu sehr an dir gehangen, um dich zu vergessen. Du kannst stolz auf sie sein“ „Wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht“, meinte Robin, der man nur an ihrer bedrohlich zitternden Unterlippe ansah was diese Situation in ihr auslöste. Auf ihre Worte hin warf Chopper eine einzelne Münze und eine Rose ins Wasser. Gemeinsam sahen die neun Freunde zu, wie die Münze in den Tiefen des Ozeans versank, während die weiße Rose auf der Wasseroberfläche trieb und sich dabei kaum von der Sunny entfernte. „Das war eine Münze, die wir auf Unicon gefunden haben. Damit du immer einen Teil unserer Reise bei dir hast und weißt, dass wir unser Ziel erreicht haben. Auch wenn du nicht dabei sein konntest, um uns zuzusehen...“, lächelte Nami und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
Dann waren sie alle still und obwohl sie nach wie vor auf das Meer hinaus blickten warteten sie alle auf die selbe Sache – dass Ruffy etwas sagte. Doch er schwieg eine ganze Weile und als er schließlich sprach, war seine Stimme so leise, dass ihn fast keiner verstanden hätte.

„Merry Christmas, Merry“


End file.
